


A Christmas Party

by Sara1991



Series: Christmas 2020 Stories [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: 4 guys & 4 girls meet & fall in love during a Christmas party their friends dragged them to. None of them expected to fall in love, but that’s what happened.I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, SAILOR MOON, FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THEIR CHACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Shirogane Ryou/Skyley (OC)
Series: Christmas 2020 Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047274
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Ryou-17 x Skyley-15

Kish-16 x Ichigo-15

Kyo-16 x Tohru-16

Mamoru-18 x Usagi-16

* * *

**Ichigo:**

  * Ichigo is fifteen and living with her parents: easy-going mom and strict dad
  * She has red hair and brown eyes
  * She is in her sophomore year of high school
  * She’s not overly popular, but she’s not an outcast and has a few friends
  * She once had a boyfriend, but he broke up with her, so she’s currently single



Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Hello, Mrs. Momomiya; is Ichigo ready?” Three girls: one with dark blue hair and brown eyes, one with blonde hair and light brown eyes, and the final with dark brown hair and gray eyes asked, standing there.

“I’m not sure. Ichigo, your friends are here!” Ichigo’s mother, Sakura, called through the house.

“I’m coming!” Ichigo called, running down the hall; she was wearing a red dress with green hems and leggings.

“Are you ready?” The girl with blue hair asked, looking at Ichigo.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Ichigo replied, looking at her friends, Mint, Miwa, and Moe.

“Good. Let’s get going then.” All three girls replied, smiling.

“Ok. I’m going out now; I’ll be back in a few hours!” Ichigo called to her parents before leaving with her friends.

“Ready?” Mint asked, looking at Ichigo.

“Almost. We have to get Skyley.” Ichigo replied.

“Skyley? Skyley Sora? That Skyley?” Mint asked, sticking her nose up in the air.

“Yes, that Skyley.” Ichigo replied, annoyed.

“Why?” Mint asked, annoyed.

“Why not?” Ichigo asked, annoyed.

“She’s too new—and weird.” Mint complained.

“You’re right; she’s new. But she’s not weird; she’s scared. She had to leave all her friends behind when she moved here.” Ichigo replied.

“She didn’t have friends back where she’s from either…” Mint mumbled.

“Knock it off. Skyley’s a sweet girl—and I want to be friends with her. That’s that. If you don’t want to come with to pick her up, then just go to the party and we’ll meet you there.” Ichigo snapped, glaring at Mint.

“Fine. See you there.” Mint snapped before walking away…

**Skyley:**

  * Skyley is fifteen and living with her older brother and single mother
  * She has teal hair and magenta eyes
  * She is in her sophomore year of high school
  * She’s an outcast and only has one friend
  * She is single and has never had a boyfriend before



Skyley was pacing around her room when her brother, Kaiser, walked in.

“Are you going to be ok?” Kaiser asked, looking at her.

“Uh-huh…” Skyley nervously replied.

“This’ll be good for you, you know?” Kaiser asked, looking at her.

“Do you think so?” Skyley asked, looking at Kaiser.

“I do. Now put this on and come to the living area to wait for Ichigo.” Kaiser replied, throwing a box on Skyley’s bed.

“Ok.” Skyley responded before Kaiser shut her door.

Before Ichigo had a chance to knock, Skyley’s mother opened the door.

“Sorry, Dear. I saw you walking up.” Skyley’s mother politely yet apologetically spoke.

“Oh. Ok.” Ichigo replied.

“Well, come on in. She’ll be out in a little bit.” Skyley’s mother invited the girls in.

Just then, Kaiser walked past wearing blue jeans and a Christmas sweater.

“What’s Kaiser doing here?” Miwa and Moe whispered to Ichigo.

“He’s Skyley’s older brother.” Ichigo replied as they waited.

“Oh…” The girls replied, stunned.

“Hey, Ichigo. Skyley’s a little nervous, but she’ll be down soon.” Kaiser stated.

“Ok.” Ichigo replied with a smile.

“Are you going to the party as well?” Moe asked, looking at Kaiser; she had a crush on him.

“Yes, I am. I have to keep an eye on my sister. Plus, Ryou and Keiichiro are two of my best friends.” Kaiser replied with a smile, causing Moe to smile like a dope.

“Ok… I-I’m ready.” Skyley nervously stated, walking out in a red and green matching shirt and skirt with silver leggings and red flat heels.

“Ok. Let’s head out.” Ichigo happily stated, taking Skyley’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Mom; I’ll keep an eye on her.” Kaiser stated, looking back at their nervous mother…

**Tohru:**

  * Tohru is sixteen and living with her best friend, Arisa
  * She has brown hair and brown eyes
  * She is in her sophomore year of high school
  * She’s not an outcast, but she only has two best friends
  * She’s never had a boyfriend, so she’s single



Tohru lost both her parents: 

  * Her dad died when she was young, so she doesn’t really remember him
  * Her mom died last year, so she moved in with her best friend, Arisa, and her fiancé, Kureno Sohma



“Come on, Tohru, let’s go have some fun!” Arisa called upstairs.

Arisa has blonde hair and light brown eyes.

“Where are we going?” Tohru asked, walking down in a Christmas dress with white tights.

“We’re going to crash a party.” Arisa excitedly replied.

“We’re going to my friend’s younger brother’s Christmas Party. We were all invited. Don’t we have to pick up Hanajima Chan?” Kureno asked, looking at Tohru and Arisa.

Kureno has brownish-red hair and brown eyes.

“You always have to ruin my fun, don’t you?” Arisa asked, fake disappointed.

“No. I’m sorry if I upset you…” Kureno replied, looking at Arisa, who just blankly stared at him.

“Who’s having the party?” Tohru asked, interrupting their—whatever.

“Shirogane, Ryou. He’s a senior at your school.” Kureno answered.

“Oh, I kind of know him; I’ve seen him around.” Tohru responded.

“He’s a nice guy. Keeps to himself.” Arisa spoke.

“And he’s incredibly smart. He could’ve graduated a few years ago but decided to stay in school. Also, I think he had a few chances to skip grades—but again, he stayed in the same grade.” Kureno explained.

“I wonder why…” Tohru wondered out loud.

“Who knows? Well, who cares? Let’s head out; we have to get Hanajima.” Arisa impatiently responded, ready to leave.

“Ok.” Tohru agreed with a smile…

**Usagi**

  * Usagi is sixteen and living with her parents: strict mom and somewhat easy-going dad
  * She has blonde hair and blue eyes
  * She is in her second year of sophomore year of high school
  * She does have quite a few friends but isn’t popular
  * She did have a boyfriend, but he ended up cheating on her



“Usagi, where are you going?” Usagi’s mom asked when she went sneaking down the stairs wearing a red dress with a green jacket and green leggings.

“I was just going out with Minako and Makoto. I would say Ami—but she has other plans.” Usagi answered.

“What about Rei?” Usagi’s dad asked from the living room.

“She’s away on some retreat or something for her priestess training.” Usagi answered.

“What about your schoolwork?” Usagi’s mom sternly asked.

“It’s Christmas break; we don’t have any schoolwork to do. So please—can I please go out?” Usagi replied and then begged, looking at her mom.

“If I let you go, you have to start taking school seriously. Do I make myself clear?” Usagi’s mom sternly asked.

“I promise.” Usagi replied right away.

“Fine. But don’t make me regret this decision.” Usagi’s mom sternly replied.

“Thanks so much!” Usagi exclaimed, running out of the house before her mom changed her mind; she ran right into Minako, Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru.

Minako has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Makoto has brown hair and green eyes.

Haruka has sandy brown hair and green eyes.

Michiru has teal hair and blue eyes.

“Did your parents let you out?” Minako asked, looking at Usagi.

“Dad had said I could earlier—I just got Mom to agree to let me go just now.” Usagi answered.

“How’d you manage that one?” Haruka asked, looking at Usagi.

“I promised I’d take school seriously.” Usagi replied.

“You’d better keep that promise.” Michiru stated.

“I will.” Usagi replied as they started walking.

“We’ll see.” Haruka playfully mumbled.

“I will!” Usagi defensively exclaimed, causing the others to laugh…

**Kyo & Kish:**

  * Kyo and Kish are both sixteen and are roommates: Kyo doesn’t get along with his family, and Kish doesn’t know his
  * Kyo has orange hair and red eyes
  * Kish has forest green hair and amber eyes
  * They’re both sophomores in high school
  * Without trying, Kyo is incredibly popular
  * Kish is popular, but he kind of tries
  * Kyo gets asked out often but has no interest in dating
  * Kish isn’t in a relationship but goes on lots of dates



“I can’t believe we got invited to Ryou Shirogane’s Christmas Party.” Kish stated as they got ready.

“I get invited every year. You never got invited because you always liked the same girl.” Kyo replied.

“That’s not my fault…” Kish grumbled.

“It doesn’t help that both of you liked the same girl. Ichigo whatever her name is?” Kyo explained and then asked.

“Ichigo Momomiya.” Kish replied.

“Why didn’t you ever ask her out?” Kyo asked, looking at Kish.

“She was dating that Masaya Aoyama ass. They broke up a few months ago. Not to mention; I don’t think she even knows I exist. And you can ask me why all you want; it just makes me ask you the same thing. Why don’t you ask that Tohru Honda girl out?” Kish explained and then asked, looking at Kyo.

“She really wouldn’t be into me; we are polar opposites.” Kyo answered.

“You never know.” Kish replied, causing Kyo to just sigh in frustration.

Kish was wearing a pair of dark green jeans and a multi-colored shirt with a Christmas tree design.

Kyo was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a plain blood-red shirt.

“Do you know who’s all going to be there?” Kish asked after a few minutes.

“I know Keiichiro—obviously. Umm… Us, Mamoru, Kaiser, Pie, Hatsuharu, Rin Momiji, and that damn Yuki, and a few other guys. I’m sure there will be girls be there… But I don’t really know who—other than Usagi and a few of her friends.” Kyo explained.

“So it’s going to be big?” Kish asked, looking at Kyo.

“Normally—even if he doesn’t like huge parties.” Kyo replied. 

“Why does he have parties if he doesn’t like them?” Kish asked, looking at Kyo.

“I’m not sure. He just does.” Kyo replied.

“Does he think he’ll get with Ichigo if she were to ever show up to one of those things?” Kish asked, annoyed.

“No… I don’t think so.” Kyo replied.

“Why not?” Kish asked with some interest.

“I think he likes a different girl. Other than she’s younger than him, I don’t know who she is.” Kyo answered.

“Ah. Well, maybe I’ll ask her out.” Kish dreamingly stated.

“Who?” Kyo asked, slightly confused.

“Ichigo. She’s the only girl I have any real interest in.” Kish answered, slightly annoyed.

“Ok. Let’s just get going.” Kyo sighed, walking to the front door.

“Right.” Kish agreed, following Kyo…

**Mamoru:**

  * Mamoru is eighteen and living on his own—and has been since he was fifteen or sixteen
  * He has black hair and blue eyes
  * He is a freshman in college
  * He’s a pretty popular gut but doesn’t go looking for it
  * He’s had a few girlfriends but has been single for the last seven or eight months



“I guess I’d better be going…” Mamoru sighed, looking in his mirror; this was the first time he wasn’t wearing any black. Instead, he was wearing green sweatpants and a green shirt.

This would be one of the few parties Mamoru would be attending, seeing as he was going to school to be a doctor; he would be spending most of the rest of his time studying.

His last girlfriend broke up with him because he was too serious for her—and he wouldn’t change. He honestly didn’t see the point.

Mamoru was going to this party because Ryou and Keiichiro were good friends of his.

And it was something fun to do.

“Hey, Mamoru!” He heard a voice behind him; it was Kureno.

“Kureno, Arisa; what are you doing here? Who are your friends?” Mamoru asked, confused, looking from Kureno and Arisa to Tohru and Saki.

“These are two of my best friends: Tohru Honda and Saki Hanajima. Girls, this is Mamoru Chiba; he’s one of Kureno’s and Keiichiro’s best friends. We’re headed to Ryou Shirogane’s party. What are you doing out?” Arisa explained and then asked.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m also on my way to Ryou’s party.” Mamoru answered after shaking Tohru’s hand.

“Very nice to meet you.” Saki calmly replied, looking at Mamoru.

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Tohru replied, shaking Mamoru’s hand.

“Cool! We should totally head there together!” Arisa happily exclaimed.

“Yes, we should head out.” Saki calmly agreed.

“That’s what would make most sense.” Mamoru and Kureno stated at the same time before they once again went on the move…

**Ryou:**

  * Ryou is seventeen and living with his adopted older brother, Keiichiro; their parents died when he was ten
  * He has blonde hair and blue eyes
  * He is in his senior year of high school
  * As much as he doesn’t want to be, he’s one of the most popular students at school
  * He’s single—much to several girls’ dismays; he’s just not interested in them



Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Ryou, are you about ready? The party’s about to start.” Keiichiro stated after knocking on Ryou’s door.

“I guess so…” Ryou sighed.

“Why throw these parties if you don’t care for them?” Keiichiro asked, concerned.

“I don’t. I threw one party a few years ago and these people think that just because it’s you and me, I should have these parties. They don’t get the point. So I agreed, for the time being to throw Christmas parties. And then when Summer comes, and we move; I’m not telling anyone. Nor will anyone get my address.” Ryou explained, annoyed.

“Nobody?” Keiichiro asked with a slight smile.

Keiichiro has brown hair and pale blue eyes.

“Nobody except Kyo, Mamoru, and Kureno. They’re the only ones who won’t tell anyone else. And they won’t want to throw huge-ass parties.” Ryou replied, annoyed.

“Do you know who’s all coming to this party?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou.

“Most likely the entire school—like normal. Or the ones who normally show up. The only people aside from us, I know, who are going to be there, are: Kyo, Kish, Mamoru, Kureno and his girlfriend Arisa. They invited their friends: Saki Hanajima and Tohru Honda. I invited Ichigo Momomiya and a few of her friends. Usagi Tsukino, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Haruka Tenoh, and Michiru Kaiou. I’m sure, like always, Masaya will be lurking around. I also invited Kaiser Healer. Other than that, I don’t think I know anyone else.” Ryou answered, thinking about it.

“What about Skyley?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou.

“Skyley?” Ryou asked, confused.

“Skyley—Kaiser’s younger sister.” Keiichiro replied.

“Skyley’s not Kaiser’s younger sister…” Ryou started.

“Yes, she is. Yes, her last name isn’t Healer like his; it’s Sora. But she is his sister; they just have different fathers. I don’t know all the details, but Kaiser was telling me his father died shortly after he was born and that their mother met Skyley’s father. He does not seem to like him one bit. And no, he’s no longer in the picture from what I understand. But they are siblings; he’s very protective of her.” Keiichiro explained.

“Well, I didn’t personally invite her like I did with you, Kyo, Kish, Kaiser, Kureno, and Mamoru. But pretty much the entire school was invited. However, I can’t really see her coming to something like this; she’s very shy.” Ryou answered. 

“Ryou—you should probably tell her how you feel. At least you can get it out there so maybe others leave you alone. The worst she can say is that she’s not interested.” Keiichiro explained, looking at Ryou.

“I’m aware of that. I don’t think she even knows me. I’ve seen her, but she, I don’t believe has ever seen me.” Ryou replied.

“I know this is bothering you. I don’t want to see you hurting. But you do what you have to do.” Keiichiro seriously stated.

“I know…” Ryou sighed.

“Let’s get this done and over with, shall we?” Keiichiro asked.

“Yeah…” Ryou sighed, running his hand through his hair as they walked downstairs to open up their house.

** Half an Hour Later: **

When everyone arrived, Christmas music was blaring, red, green, gold, and silver lights were lightly flashing.

People were eating, drinking, and having a good time.

Ichigo, Skyley, and friends arrived first, followed by Usagi, Tohru, and the others.

Everyone went their separate ways…


	2. Connections

"Where are you going?" Usagi asked, looking at her friends.

"We're going to go mingle. You should do the same." Minako replied with a smile.

"Ok." Usagi nervously replied.

"If any of us get into any kind of trouble, shoot someone a text or scream." Haruka and Makoto instructed.

"Agreed." Everyone agreed going their separate ways.

** Mamoru & Usagi:  **

** Fifteen Minutes Later:  **

"I'm kind of surprised to see Tohru and Skyley here—especially Skyley." Usagi said to herself.

"Arisa got her to come." Mamoru answered upon hearing Usagi talking to herself, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Mamoru replied right away.

"It's ok; I just didn't realize someone was right behind me." Usagi responded.

"Ahh." Mamoru replied.

"So, who are you anyway? Do you know someone here?" Usagi asked, looking at Mamoru.

"I'm Mamoru Chiba. I came with Tohru, Arisa, their friend, Saki, and Arisa's boyfriend Kureno. Also, I know both Ryou and Keiichiro. Kureno, Keiichiro, and I have been friends for years. And you are?" Mamoru answered and then asked, looking at Usagi.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. I came with my friends, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru. I kind of know Ryou, but really, my friends wanted me to come. I wanted to come; I've never been to be a party like this before, so I wanted to experience that." Usagi explained, turning red.

"Well, Usagi Tsukino, would you like to hang out and talk?" Mamoru asked, looking at Usagi.

"I'd love to." Usagi replied with a smile.

"How old are you?" Mamoru asked, looking at Usagi.

"Sixteen. You?" Usagi answered and asked.

"Eighteen. So, you're a junior?" Mamoru asked, looking at Usagi.

"No. Sophomore. I was held back last year. My grades weren't the greatest. But I'm doing better this year. At least I'm not alone; Minako was held back as well. Makoto moved on to the next grade and is a junior. What about you?" Usagi answered and then asked.

"I'm in my first year of college." Mamoru answered.

"That's cool. What are you going for?" Usagi asked, looking at him.

"I want to be a doctor. Do you have a plan?" Mamoru answered and then asked.

"That's amazing. Me? I'm not sure right. I really like video games; I think it might be fun to design them." Usagi answered.

"That sounds like a good plan." Mamoru stated with a smile.

"Do you normally come to these kinds of things?" Usagi asked.

"Not often, no. If Ryou or Keiichiro ask me, I come for support or something like that. Ryou doesn't really like throwing parties like this." Mamoru answered.

"Then why does he?" Usagi asked, confused.

"He doesn't really have a choice. People just assume that because he and Keiichiro live on their own, has money and a nice house, they must throw huge parties. People just start spreading it all over and just show up whether they want it or not. Eventually, he just came to the conclusion that it's only one night (once a month) and then it's over." Mamoru explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I got to come to at least one party." Usagi replied with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Mamoru asked, looking at Usagi.

"I'd love to." Usagi replied with a smile.

"So—what are you doing next weekend?" Mamoru asked, looking at Usagi.

"I don't know. What are you doing?" Usagi asked, looking up at Mamoru.

"Well—I'm hoping to maybe go on a date with a pretty blonde-haired girl with big blue eyes." Mamoru boldly responded.

"I'll have to make sure it's ok with my parents. And I know my dad will want to meet a certain black-haired, blue-eyed man." Usagi coyly replied.

"I understand that." Mamoru replied with a smile before spinning Usagi around.

"I'm glad." Usagi replied, smiling.

"What's your favorite subject in school?" Mamoru asked as they danced.

"Home economics." Usagi answered.

"Ah. And what do you like to do outside of school—in your free time?" Mamoru asked again.

"I like to go to the arcade and play video games, sleep, have fun, and hang out with my friends." Usagi answered right away.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Mamoru asked with a cheeky smile.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Usagi asked, looking up at Mamoru.

"Let's see… I like to ride motorcycles, play sports from time to time, read, and sometimes hang out with friends." Mamoru answered.

"That sounds fun. If we start really dating, I'll have to change some of that—just a little. You'll have to learn to have fun sometimes." Usagi stated, rolling her eyes, causing Mamoru to chuckle a little.

** Five Minutes Later:  **

Usagi and Mamoru were having fun, talking and dancing, when suddenly, someone bumped into Usagi; it was Ichigo.

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized right away.

"Oh—Ichigo Momomiya, right? And Kish Ikisatashi?" Usagi asked, looking at Ichigo and Kish.

"Yeah, I'm Ichigo Momomiya. And this is Kish Ikisatashi." Ichigo replied in a hurry.

"Is something wrong?" Usagi and Mamoru asked, noticing how urgent Ichigo was.

"Yeah… I got distracted by Kish and I lost Skyley. I can't find her anywhere; it's too crowded. She told me to talk to Kish and that she'd be by a large table of food. She mostly like got pushed and lost in the sea of people." Ichigo panicked.

"Skyley? Skyley Sora?" Usagi asked, shocked.

"Yes. Her brother, Kaiser, Tohru Honda, and Kyo Sohma are also looking for her." Ichigo replied, looking around.

"I didn't know she went out to something like this. But never mind that; I'll help you look for her." Usagi stated, shocked before becoming serious.

"I'll help as well. I'll see if I can find Kureno and the others." Mamoru seriously stated before they all went their separate ways.

**Elsewhere:**

"What should we crash first?" Arisa determinedly asked, looking around, smacking her fist into her hand.

"Yes, we could have some real fun here. There are a lot of pleasant waves." Saki said in a straightforward tone, looking around, freaking some people out.

"Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan…" Tohru nervously started.

"Won't you look at that. Carrots is here." Arisa stated, looking in one direction, getting Tohru's attention right away—which Arisa and Saki noticed.

"Oh, great—you're here." Kyo mumbled when the group walked over to him.

"You bet we're here! What are you doing here?" Arisa asked, wanting to get Kyo all riled up.

"Hi, Kyo." Tohru softly said.

"Hey. Ryou invited me." Kyo replied.

"Ryou Shirogane? That Ryou?" Arisa asked, shocked.

"Yes. We're friends; we've been friends for years." Kyo answered, slightly annoyed.

"Well, damn. I was hoping you were crashing." Arisa absentmindedly stated, causing Kyo to fall over.

"Oh, Kyo; are you ok?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"I'm fine…" Kyo grumbled, standing up again.

"I think I'll get something to drink and then mingle a little." Saki solemnly spoke before walking away.

"That sounds like a good idea. Don't do anything stupid. Let's go Kureno." Arisa agreed before warning Kyo and finally dragging Kureno away.

** Kyo & Tohru:  **

"What was that all about?!" Kyo snapped.

"They just wanted to have fun tonight." Tohru responded—even though he wasn't asking her directly.

"What about you? Do you want to be here?" Kyo asked, looking at Tohru.

"Oh, yes; I'm so happy to be here. It was so nice of Ryou to invite everyone—let alone me." Tohru replied, shocking Kyo.

"What do you mean, "let alone you?" You have the right to be here just as much as everyone else here. Besides, most of these people just show up. That's how it's always been with these parties." Kyo explained after asking, shocked.

"Oh. Well, it's still very kind of him." Tohru replied, causing Kyo to just stare at her in disbelief.

"Are you having a fun?" Tohru asked after a few seconds of awkward silence, looking at Kyo.

"I suppose so… I'm only here because Ryou asked me. If he hadn't, I doubt I'd be here. And what about you; are you having fun?" Kyo honestly answered before asking.

"Oh, yes. I've never been to a party like this before. And I'm so glad Skyley's here as well; she always seems so lonely." Tohru answered with a smile.

"Skyley, you say? She's here?" Kyo asked, looking at Tohru.

"Yes. I saw here with Ichigo and her friends." Tohru answered with a smile.

"Well, that's certainly a good thing. I wonder if Ryou knows…" Kyo said out loud, meaning it to be to himself.

"Huh?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Nothing." Kyo replied.

"Oh. Does Ryou like Skyley?" Tohru asked, looking at Kyo with a big smile.

"Why would someone like a freak like her?" Mint asked, interrupting Tohru as she walked past to lean against Kyo.

"Skyley's not a freak. She's a very nice girl." Tohru responded right away.

"What does it matter to you?" Kyo rudely asked, annoyed, ignoring Mint's advances as he stepped away from her.

"She's nothing." Mint replied, stepping towards Kyo again.

"Mint, stop. Stop trying to come onto me; I have no interest in you. I like Tohru. And as for Ryou, that's none of your business who he likes or doesn't like—you being one of the people he doesn't like." Kyo snapped, stepping to the side, offending Mint.

"Well, I never… As for Ryou—I know he loves me; we're from the same background. We're both rich and have everything we could ever want." Mint stated in a snooty tone before walking away.

It was when he saw Tohru's face that Kyo realized what he said. However, what Tohru did next, shocked the crap out of him; she immediately hugged him.

"Wh-what are you doin'?" Kyo asked, shocked, and confused.

"I like you too. I've liked you for years. I just never thought you liked me. I've wanted to say something, but I was afraid I'd forget or lose the bond with my mother." Tohru replied with tears in her eyes.

"Wow… I'm kind of shocked. I mean, I'm happy—but I'm also shocked. I never figured someone as sweet and kind as you would like someone like me." Kyo replied, placing his arms around her shoulders in an awkward hug.

"I should be the one who's shocked; you could have any other girl you wanted. A lot of girls want to be with you—a lot of girls like you." Tohru responded.

"Ok… But I don't want any other girl; I want you. Sorry. What I mean is, I want to date you. If that's what you'd want as well." Kyo stated, looking at Tohru.

"Yes. I'd like that." Tohru enthusiastically replied.

"Where could she have gone?" Tohru and Kyo heard Ichigo before seeing her and Kish.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kyo asked, looking at Kish and Ichigo.

"Do either of you know who Skyley is?" Ichigo asked, looking at Kyo and Tohru.

"I have a few classes with her." Tohru replied.

"I have two classes with her, but don't actually know her." Kyo replied.

"Have either of you seen her tonight? Recently?" Ichigo asked, slightly panicked.

"I haven't seen her, but Tohru said she had." Kyo replied.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked, concerned, seeing the panic on their faces.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Arisa asked, walking over with Kureno and Saki.

"Something feels off…" Saki stated, looking at the group.

"Have any of you seen Skyley Sora?" Ichigo asked right away.

"Not for a while. Why?" Arisa answered and then asked.

"I saw her when we first got here. But I haven't seen here in about half an hour or so." Kureno added in.

"She's missing; I can't find her anywhere. Kish came over to talk to us, but she gave us space, saying she was going to wait by one of the food tables. Now she's just gone. No, she didn't just leave; she wouldn't just leave." Ichigo explained, panicked.

"Ok. Let's split up and go look." Arisa determinedly instructed before they went their separate ways.

** In The Meantime:  **

"There are a lot of people here." Miwa and Moe said, looking around before going off on their own.

"Yeah…" Skyley nervously replied.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine." Kaiser replied, rubbing Skyley's shoulders.

"I'll stay with you unless you say otherwise." Ichigo stated, looking away.

"Ok." Skyley replied.

"Ok. You girls have fun. I'm going to find Ryou or Keiichiro. Don't worry, relax, and have fun; you'll be fine." Kaiser stated, hugging Skyley before going on his own.

"Ok. What would you like to do?" Ichigo asked, looking at Skyley.

"I'm not sure. Umm…" Skyley replied before nervously looking past Ichigo.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"That guy keeps looking at you." Skyley answered.

"What guy?" Ichigo asked, not looking behind her.

"He has short, dark green hair and amber-colored eyes." Skyley answered, standing on her toes to get a better look before looking at Ichigo.

"Oh, that sounds like Kish." Ichigo replied.

"Kish?" Skyley asked, confused.

"Yeah. Kish Ikisatashi; I have a few classes with him. Are you sure he's looking at me?" Ichigo asked, looking at Skyley.

"Yes. Now he's walking this way." Skyley answered.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, somewhat shocked.

** Kish & Ichigo:  **

"Hey, Ladies." Kish said before Skyley could answer Ichigo.

"Hey." Ichigo and Skyley responded.

Ichigo was looking at him while Skyley looked at the floor.

"What brings you here? Ryou invite you?" Kish asked, looking at Ichigo more than Skyley.

"My friends brought us. I know Ryou; I know he invited the entire school like normal—for the most part. So, not directly, but yes, Ryou invited us. My name is Ichigo Momomiya, and this is one of my best friends, Skyley Sora." Ichigo answered, looking at Kish.

"Yes, I know who you are—both of you. I'm kind of surprised to see either of you here; I didn't peg either of you as party girls. I'm Kish Ikisatashi, by the way." Kish stated, looking at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I'm going to wait by the table with the food." Skyley spoke up.

"Skyley? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, concerned; she had promised to stay with her.

"Yes, I'm ok. I'll just be right there; I won't go nowhere." Skyley replied.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure." Skyley replied, walking away.

"She's a mousy little thing. I'm really surprised she's here. Of all the people here, I really didn't expect _her_." Kish said, annoying Ichigo.

"Hey! She has the right to be here just as much as anyone else! I invited her here! If you're going to be an ass, do it somewhere else." Ichigo snapped, looking at Kish.

"I didn't say that. Jeez. I just say I'm surprised to see her here. I don't see her at events or parties like this." Kish stated, defending himself.

"It took a lot for her to be here tonight. Kaiser had to come with just to get her to come out." Ichigo explained, looking at Kish.

"Kaiser? Kaiser Healer?" Kish asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Yes, Kaiser Healer. What of it?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"Nothing. I just didn't he be dating someone like her." Kish responded.

"What the hell does that mean: someone like her?" Ichigo asked, becoming pissed off.

"Nothing! Jeez! There's just no making you happy, is there? I just meant; he seems like he's into athletic, talkative girls. I always see him talking to sports girls. There's nothing wrong with Skyley and how or who she is; she's just quiet—and very shy. He just seem like he's into that type." Kish stated, once again defending himself.

"First off, I don't know what type of girl he's into. I know a lot of girls like him. And I also know there's no way in hell those two are dating. Kaiser is Skyley's older brother. And before you ask—because they always get this question: they have different last names because they have different dads." Ichigo explained, looking at Kish.

Boy, did he piss her off? But at the same time, Ichigo was interested in Kish.

"Oh… Has anyone ever told you have a temper?" Kish asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Yes—all the time. Especially when it comes to defending my friends. And I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Skyley really doesn't have any friends. And yes, she's tried talking to people." Ichigo answered, looking at Kish.

"Yes, I know that as well. As for her trying, I haven't noticed. I don't really notice most girls around school." Kish replied with a smile, looking at Ichigo.

"Who are you here with?" Ichigo asked, looking at Kish.

"I came with Kyo Sohma." Kish replied.

"Kyo Sohma? Wow. I didn't peg Kyo as gay. I always thought he liked Tohru Honda." Ichigo pondered, looking up, causing Kish to fall over.

"Huh? Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"I'm not gay. And neither is Kyo; he does like Tohru. I don't notice most girls at school because I only notice you." Kish immediately stated, looking at a shocked Ichigo.

"Me? Why me?" Ichigo asked, still stunned.

"Because I think you're pretty and smart. And I know you're compassionate. I also know you're way out of Masaya's league; he was an ass who didn't deserve you. I'm not saying you have to do date me, but I know for a fact that if you were to date me, I would never hurt you like he did." Kish answered and stated, looking at Ichigo, causing her to blush.

"Well—I guess we'll just have to wait and see about that, now won't we?" Ichigo asked, looking at Kish.

"Does that mean you're giving me a chance?" Kish asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Ask me properly and we'll see." Ichigo replied, looking at Kish.

'I can do that. Easy as pie.' "Ok. Ichigo Momomiya, will you give me a chance and go on a date with me?" Kish smugly thought to himself before nervously asking.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Ichigo replied, making Kish sweat—and she knew it.

"Ok. I'll give you a chance. But that's all you get: one chance." Ichigo continued after a minute or two, causing Kish to sigh in relief, making Ichigo smile.

"Thanks so much. You won't regret this; I promise." Kish happily announced, hugging Ichigo, getting looks from others around them.

"Now what?" Kish asked, letting Ichigo go—after about a minute or so.

"Now, I go back to Skyley and make sure she's ok." Ichigo replied.

"Can I go with?" Kish asked, looking hopeful.

"Fine." Ichigo replied with a smile as they started walking to the food table Skyley said she'd be.

"Skyley? Where is she?" Ichigo asked, confused, looking around.

"Maybe she decided to have some fun and meet people." Kish suggested, scratching his head.

"No; she wouldn't do that. Skyley's too shy—and this is too many people for her as is. It's a miracle we have got her here." Ichigo replied.

"Maybe she went home." Kish tried again.

"No. She doesn't know the area; she'd get lost. And I saw Kaiser a little bit ago. Skyley wouldn't just leave without telling me. When she says she's going to wait somewhere, that's what she does." Ichigo explained, beginning to panic.

"Relax. If you're absolutely sure she's still here, we'll find her. Come on; I'll help." Kish replied, taking Ichigo's hand.

They bumped into Tohru, Kyo, Arisa, Kureno, and Saki, who all agreed to help look.

After them, Ichigo and Kish bumped into Usagi and Mamoru.

** Meanwhile:  **

Skyley had gone over to the food/snack table to wait for Ichigo; she had always been taught not to interrupt someone when talking to someone else.

She was standing there, waiting, and watching for Ichigo when…

"Hey there, cutie. What are you doing here all by yourself?" A voice asked, walking over from the far side of her.

"Hi. I'm just waiting for Ichigo to get done talking to Kish." Skyley softly replied, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ichigo and Kish, huh? She really downgraded. That poor, poor girl. Well, I can't say they don't deserve each other. Hey, I'm Masaya Aoyama. And—you're Skyley Soro." The voice, Masaya stated, looking at Skyley, stepping uncomfortably close to her.

"Ichigo is a great person; she's so kind. And my last name is Sora." Skyley answered, stepping back a little.

"Whatever. Hey, how about we have some fun?" Masaya suggested, looking at Skyley.

"No, thank you. I'm just going to wait for Ichigo." Skyley nervously replied, trying to be brave and stand her ground.

"Oh, come on. Don't worry about Ichigo; she has Kish to keep her distracted. Come with me; I'll give you a good time." Masaya tried enticing Skyley again, stepping right in front of her.

"No, thank you." Skyley replied as firmly as she could.

"I said come on!" Masaya demanded, roughly grabbing Skyley by the wrist and started dragging her to a different area.

"NO! NO!" Skyley screamed, trying to pull away; Masaya got annoyed and quickly covered her mouth to silence her.

Ryou had been aimlessly wandering around the party when he noticed Ichigo and Kish looking for someone. He didn't think anything of it until he saw Mamoru and Usagi, and Kyo and Tohru, and Arisa, Kureno, and Saki also looking for someone.

It wasn't until he saw Kaiser looking for Skyley that Ryou realized the others were looking for her as well.

** Ryou & Skyley:  **

After a few minutes, Ryou passed a hall that had been blocked off.

"No! Please, I don't want this! Stop!" Skyley cried, begging Masaya to stop, trying, and failing to push him away; she just wasn't strong enough.

"Shut up and enjoy, damnit! Just get used to me; I'll be the best you'll ever have!" Masaya yelled, full of himself.

"First off: She said stop. Secondly, you're in an area that's blocked off. So, let her go before I call the police and tell him that a drunk moron crashed my party and is attempting to rape an innocent guest." Ryou sternly threatened, looking at Masaya, holding his phone out, ready to dial.

"Damnit! Fine; I can find someone better anyway. I can have anyone I want. This bitch ain't nothing." Masaya rudely stated, pulling away from Skyley and left—only to be arrested walking down the street.

Ryou had called the police as soon as he heard the commotion; he sent a video and pictures for proof.

Skyley fell to her knees, crying and hyperventilating.

"Skyley?" Ryou asked, concerned, kneeling in front of her.

"NO! Please!" Skyley cried, not knowing what was going on; she hadn't opened her eyes to see anything.

"I'm not Masaya; he's gone. I'm not going to hurt you. Your friends are all out there, looking for you, concerned." Ryou explained, causing Skyley's eyes to snap open.

"Wh-who are you? Ha-how do you know me?" Skyley asked, looking up at Ryou.

"You really don't know me, do you? I'm Ryou Shirogane; this is my party. I know your brother, Kaiser—and several of your friends…" Ryou started.

"Ichigo is my only friend; nobody else likes me." Skyley interrupted Ryou.

"I don't know if that's true. A lot of people out there are looking for you—aside from Kaiser and Ichigo. Kish Ikisatashi, Usagi Tsukino, a few of Usagi's friends, Mamoru Chiba, Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, Kureno Sohma—they're all out there looking for you as well. You don't know any of them, do you?" Ryou asked, looking at a confused Skyley.

"I have classes with Usagi, Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Kish, Kyo—but I don't think they notice me. I don't know the rest." Skyley answered.

"I think they notice you plenty; they're all looking for you. I can take you to them if you'd like." Ryou offered.

"You're the one throwing this party?" Skyley asked, looking at Ryou.

"Yes, this is true." Ryou answered.

"I've seen you at school—but I never knew who you were. Why do you always look so sad? You look very sad now as well." Skyley softly stated, looking at Ryou, shocking him.

"I don't know about sad… Annoyed, yes. But I'm not sad. I don't care for these parties. People just show up and assume it's ok." 'She's very perceptive.' Ryou replied and then thought to himself, looking at her Skyley.

"Oh…" Skyley softly replied, mesmerized by Ryou's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked, concerned.

"Uh-huh. Sorry." Skyley replied and apologized.

"No need to apologize. I guess—here goes nothing…" Ryou said out loud.

"Huh?" Skyley asked, confused.

"Sorry. Skyley—and feel free to say no because you don't know me, but I would like to know if you'd maybe want to go out to lunch or something one day." Ryou responded, looking at an incredibly shocked Skyley.

"Me? Why me?" Skyley asked, turning red.

"I think you're cute, smart, insightful, and wise. And I have noticed you around school. You're in a few advanced classes—and you're only a sophomore. I'd like to get to know you more. Like I said before, you can tell me no." Ryou answered, looking at her with a smile as she blushed even more.

"I'd like that." Skyley finally managed to get out, blushing, looking at her hands.

"Great. How does next weekend sound?" Ryou asked, looking at Skyley.

"I'd have to ask my mom." Skyley replied.

"Understandable. Do you feel better?" Ryou asked after replying, looking at her.

"A little." Skyley answered.

"Are you ready to head back to your friends?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." Skyley replied.

"Ok. Come on." Ryou replied, reaching down to help her up.

Neither of them realized that everyone who was looking for Skyley, plus Keiichiro, was standing there, watching them, sighing in relief.

That night, relationships were formed, and new friendships were made.


End file.
